User blog:Ddthegirl94/Carly is one seriously messed up chick and that's a compliment
greetings,my friends I come in peace and with an open mind so while I'm here to share my opinions on Creddie and other icarly related doodads you're more than welcome to refute those points because I never share my opinion unless it's solid as a rock but that opinion is formed upon extensive research and thought no matter what the subject so if you have a different basis, proof,perspective research, or thought I'm always open I honestly think that Carly is one screwed up chick and that's a compliment we should all agree on a few points number one that Sam is a psychological wreck number two that Freddie is a psychological wreck but there is a start point that I don't think any of you are going to agree with me on iCarly is a very special kids show and I don't think personally that Carly suffers from main characters syndrome (yes I promise to get to Creddie soon bear with me) Carly may have a better home life than Sam or Freddy that doesn't mean that her psychological issues are any less valid and the reason I find her so very fascinating is her issues are less obvious they're more realistic in their presentation you'll may be stumped as to what psychological issues I'm talking about. have you ever noticed that a girl like Carly only has two really close friends? I think Carly has severe abandonment issues now you're reading this thinking to yourself but how can that possibly be? she has a brother who is a fantastic guardian but by an educated guess I estimate that Spencer has only been Carly's guardian since the sixth grade maybe a little earlier because we know when she was younger she used to move from place to place with her dad she's a military brat( please see ireunite with Missy) and it's also because she's a military brat that she doesn't see her dad very often and by my educated guess Carly's mother either ran off or died because I think if she was alive/divorced she would be Carly's guardian not Spencer you're still shaking your head?Carly asked with a general happy demeanor.yes yes she does and just because you have psychological issues does not mean they fill every literal moment of every day it just means that very often which part of her life and how she goes about things but how do I have evidence of this you say? Have you ever noticed that the majority of the times Sam and her fight it because she picked it she picks fights with her friends and family and tries to self sabotaging we pushed them away(there are examples of this in IChristmas Idon't want to fight I quit iCarly and many more) And that's not her only manifestation of her issues remember my point earlier about her not having very many friends? I think it's personally because she's afraid to get close to people because either they leave her or she has to leave them -- I just illustrated I think sometimes she self sabotages so how does this all brings me to Creddie? it's simple Freddy is the only person who doesn't let her get away with it he pushes back make sure she sticks with her friends(repairing her friendship with Sam countless times over) he won't quit on her no matter what she does he cares about her and he wants her to be happy with or without him he loves her and isn't going anywhere anytime soon disclaimer: I know there are errors in this and I don't have time to correct them all it's a temperamental speech recognition software program please cut me some slack as far as spelling and grammar errors Category:Blog posts Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:1994 births Category:Characters with siblings